


Kendra Riddle And the Sorcerer's Stone

by CjPost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CjPost/pseuds/CjPost
Summary: Kendra Riddle was left on her cousin's doorstep when she was just an infant. Being homeschooled by a muggle isn't so bad until Kendra has trouble controlling her Magic. When she receives her Hogwarts Letter, her adventure begins. Join Kendra as she is sorted into her house and takes on her first year at Hogwarts along with Harry Potter. Will she be able to control her magic?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the original plot. I only own Kendra and Melissa. I have made my own twist of the original story, so let me know what you think. I apologize in advance if some people are out of character, I will try my best to keep them in character. This story will cover all the books/movies except for the cursed child. Leave a like and a review! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One 

I was startled awake by my cousin Melissa telling me it was time for breakfast. I lazily stretched, throwing the green blanket off of me and getting out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror, my black hair was a mess, sticking out random places. I quickly brushed my hair and stared at myself. I had very pale skin, dark brown eyes, and straight black hair that I cut down at my shoulders. You must be thinking why I’m not with my parents. Well, the answer is simple, I don’t know them. I was placed on my cousin’s doorstep when I was just a baby. Melissa calls me special. Since I was five I’ve been able to talk to snakes, move things, break things, without me touching them. Melissa tried explaining how to control it but there was only so much she could do. She couldn’t help me, so she called one of her friends, a man named Dumbledore frequently visits my house and helps me control my emotions. I first met dumbledore five years ago. He was able to help me with what Melissa told me about him. I had my doubts, from how old he was, but after a few weeks, I started being able to control my weird abilities as I called them. He told me I was too young to attend a school he ran, called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He promised me one day he would invite me there so I could learn magic. I didn’t think others like me had powers, let alone someone calling me a witch. But I also couldn’t tell anyone except Melissa. I always thought I had something dark inside me. Normal people would call me weird and make fun of me. A normal person would ignore them or fight them. I wanted to hit them and make them pay and I couldn’t always control my abilities so I stayed away from everyone and was homeschooled.

Today though is my ninth birthday. The day I knew I would get my letter. I got dressed in a green tank top with my black shorts and rushed down the stairs to see Melissa with a bunch of presents poorly hidden behind the living room couch and my favorite ham and cheese omelet waiting for me at the kitchen table. The house was small. The hallway with the front door had a den area, which was Melissa’s work area. The garage was across from it. Further down the hall, you were met with the kitchen which had brown cabinets and an island with brown stools. The kitchen table was next to the island and the living room was next to it, making one big rectangle. Across from the table, was another hallway, which has the stairs at the end of the hallway, and a bathroom in front of it on the right side. The second floor was over the garage, which had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. On the right side, the first door was the bathroom, the second door was my room. Across the hall from the bathroom was Melissa’s room, and next to hers was the guest room, not that anyone used it. I mostly used it for painting and reading books.

I sit down and eat my Omelete as she sits next to me talking about our plans for today. I wanted to go to the zoo but it was closed. One of the snakes escaped from captivity the previous day by a young guest who was found inside the snake habitat. “Do you think he’ll come today?” I ask Melissa as I put more of the delicious breakfast in my mouth.

“I think he will,” she says smiling, “he hasn’t missed a birthday yet, and maybe,” she leaned closer whispering, “maybe you’ll even get the letter.” she laughs and leans back in her chair.

“Do you think I’ll make friends?” I look down afraid. I haven’t been able to make friends here, but maybe this new school would be different.

Melissa sighs, “You know, I know you always had a hard time with your emotions. I may not be able to do magic, but I can tell you that you’ll be able to do anything as long as your heart is in the right place. This new school is a fresh start for you, Kendra.”

“But what if I accidentally do something bad again?”

“Then Dumbledore will be there to help you. They’ll teach you what you need to know. I know you always thought you had something dark inside you, but I don’t think that’s true.” She puts her hand under my chin to make me look at her, “You are not a bad person. No nine year old should have these troubles. As long as you have courage, compassion, and bravery, you can never be bad.”

I get up from my seat and hug her tightly telling her I loved her. She kissed my forehead as we heard the mail come. I instantly let her go and run to the door, I scoop up the mail and run back to Melissa who was eagerly waiting to see if I had received my letter. I give her the pile as she sorts through it. The chairs start to shake and the lights begin to flicker, making Melissa stop and look at me, “Kendra, relax honey.” I apologize just as she found a big envelope with a red stamp on it. I jump in excitement as a light bulb breaks, and a knock comes from the door.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” I apologize feeling the tears start to swell up in my eyes. Melissa answers the door just as Dumbledore emerges from the archway looking at the mess on the floor.

“Kendra, I told you, you need to be careful.” he scolds as he waves his wand and fixes the lightbulb.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m really trying. I got my letter today.” I say as I hand him the letter.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asks me, “Open it.” he sits down at the table and watches me open the letter. I unfold it and see the Hogwarts Crest that Dumbledore showed me years ago.

_Dear Miss Kendra Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. To avoid detection by muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station Downtown, London, on platform 9¾. We look forward to having you at our school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

I look at Melissa who is already writing a response to allow me to go. Dumbledore smiled as he explained what I would need to pack. I only needed a week’s worth of clothes, and some of my personal belongings if I wanted to bring any. I smile as he pats me on the head, and looks at my cousin handing her another sheet of paper of school supplies I would need. Dumbledore informs us, Melissa isn’t allowed to come shopping with me, and that he will return August 30th to help me pick out my things. After all the school talk is over, Dumbledore sits back down at the table and hands me a present which makes me smile bigger. Melissa puts her four presents on the table as I open up the one Dumbledore gave me. I tear the last bit of paper and notice it is a necklace with a green crystal on it. The chain is silver and is shaped like a snake, with the mouth holding onto the crystal as the tale loops around the back of my neck and the snake’s head. The clasp separates the snake’s body which I find interesting. I smile and thank him, putting the necklace on.

Melissa hands me a small box, and I open it eagerly, two small silver and green earrings. “It’s to match your necklace.” she tells me, “Also it's not a hard color to find since your favorite color is green.” she giggles as she hands me another one. Since Melissa isn’t able to help me shop for school, she got me a brown satchel to help me carry my books, a name tag, and a green blanket to help keep me warm at school.

Dumbledor did more lessons with me on my birthday. After he left, Melissa and I watched the Disney movie ‘The Sword in the Stone’. I started to pack for Hogwarts after my birthday. I didn’t have much to bring, I packed a picture of Melissa and me, some spare clothes, and the birthday gifts that she got me for my new school. She told some family members that I was going to a private school that was for advanced learning. Today was the day. Dumbledore would be here soon to bring me to get my school supplies. I zipped my trunk and took one last look at my room before I walked out. Melissa helped bring my trunk downstairs as she gave me a quick snack before Dumbledore came. Banana bread and sweet tea are my go-to snack when I’m nervous.

“Remember I’m only a letter away. If you need me for anything, I’m sure Dumbledore will let you get in touch with me.”

I nod as I swallow the last of my snack. “Remember don’t let other people pick on you. Do you have your supply list?”

“Yes, mom,” I say giggling, hugging her. “I’m going to miss you too.”

A knock comes at the door as Dumbledore walks in smiling, “Are you ready?” asking me as he lifts my trunk. I nod and give Melissa one last hug before leaving with him. I hear Melissa and Dumbledore whispering incoherently reminding myself to ask Melissa in my next letter. He comes to my side and asks me one last time if I’m ready. As I nod, he tells me to hold on, and before I know it, we are outside a tavern with a brick wall he knocks on, making the wall fold outward.

“Wow!” I say astonished.

He laughs as he spots something and walks over to a giant round man, and a little boy with glasses. “Hagrid!” he says happily, leading me over with him. “Kendra, this is my good friend Hagrid, he will be taking you shopping along with Harry here. I’ll see you when you get to school.”

“You’re leaving me?” I ask. I’ve never been around this many people before. I feel my heart speed up and my stomach knot up as I grab Dumbledore’s hand, pleading with him to stay.

“I believe you will be just fine. Remember all the lessons I taught you. I wouldn’t leave you on your own if I didn’t think you could handle it.” he tells me, smiling and patting my head. The simple gesture seems to calm my nerves. “Are you wearing your necklace?”

I smile, explaining I haven’t taken it off since I received it. Along with my earrings.

“I didn’t say this in front of Melissa, but that necklace is meant to help hone your abilities. You won’t lose control as long as you keep your emotions in check. Do you understand?”

“So, the stone helps keep my powers under control?”

“Yes. It will help as you grow stronger. Now run along and get your supplies before you miss the train. Young Harry here will help as well.” he tells me as he walks off. Hagrid smiles at me as does Harry as he announces they were on their way to Gringotts for money. I smile and walk behind Harry, hoping nothing goes wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Who knew shopping would take so long. When we arrived at Gringotts, Hagrid had a key for Harry's vault as well as mine. I wasn't aware I even had one. Harry had a lot of money in his, as well as mine, if not more. I'm told I had someone come frequently adding to my vault. Dumbledore was the only one who came to mind. Hagrid also stopped at another vault, refusing to tell us why. Harry, the boy with glasses, is the same age as me. He has black hair and a weird scar on his forehead. He told me he had it since he was born. After Gringotts, we got our robes, hats, a winter cloak, books, telescope, cauldrons, vials, and a scale. Now, all we needed were our wands which Hagrid is taking us to Ollivander's Wand Shop. We could also bring a pet with us, but our choices were limited, an owl, toad, or cat. None of the options piqued my interest, and I also only brought enough money for my wand and some food on the train. We arrived at the shop, as Hagrid left us to pick our wands for 'urgent business'. We walk in and are met with a gooney looking man with white hair. He looks like he has been electrocuted. He introduces himself as Ollivander and knows Harry already. Strangely, everyone seems to know him. His first wand, a bunch of wand boxes fell, the next wand breaks a vase, which freaks me out. This is not helping. I start to walk away, feeling myself starting to panic, when I hear a whisper. I can't make out what it's saying, but I start to follow it, leading me to the back area of the store. Ollivander is still talking to Harry, it seems he found his wand. I grab the box from the shelf, and just as I am about to open it, Ollivander is suddenly next to me.

"What have you got there?" he asks behind me.

Startled, I yelp and turn around, wands fly off the shelf as I begin to panic more. "I'm so sorry. I was just seeing what this wand was. I didn't mean to make a mess. I'll help clean it up!" I close my eyes, gripping my necklace handing Ollivander the box. I open my eyes. Instead of boxes being on the floor. They are on the shelf just as they were before. Ollivander smiles, putting his wand away and looks at me, almost as if he's seen me before. "I remember every wand I ever sold. Those eyes no doubt remind me of someone. Who is your father?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I was dropped on my cousin's doorstep when I was a baby." I say sadly.

"You share a similar history with young mister Potter here." he leads us to the front of the store as he opens the box I gave him. He hands it over to me, It was a white wand. The handle itself has red slivers on it making it look like red glass. I have to admit it is very pretty. I pick it up, and suddenly, Harry and Ollivander are blown away. I drop the wand as Ollivander laughs.

"In all my life, I have never dreamed of seeing this happen twice in a lifetime!" he shouts excitedly. He notices my alarmed expression, "Oh it's alright, that wand bonded to you. It's safe to pick up."

I do as he says and look at the weird man, "You said, you've seen this happen twice?"

"Indeed! When it happened the first time, I knew he was a very powerful wizard." he looks at me as if I'm a missing piece to a puzzle, "Just like you are. I believe you are going to be a very powerful witch. Your wand is yew, which is a rarer kind. But what makes yours even rarer is that yours is also from a feather. Mister Potter has a Phoenix wand, just as you do, and just as," he looks at Harry, "The one who gave you that scar."

I become interested in his story as Harry looks scared, "Who owned the wand?" I ask Ollivander.

"We do not speak his name." He leans in toward us. Ollivander tells us the wand chooses the Wizard and it's not always clear why. He mentions another wizard that had a similar wand to us, who did great, but terrible things. "I expect we are to see great things from the two of you." Harry walks out after paying for his wand, and I hand him my galleons, "Who was the wizard you were referring too?"

"As I said before, we don't speak of it." he tells me, handing me my wand, "I can tell you though, the three of you have a long journey ahead."

I leave the shop puzzled. Since I was five, when I first talked to a snake that slithered its way into our house, I always felt conflicting feelings inside me. I would get angry over little things. The kids who bullied me, I wanted to torture them. At the same time, I felt sick knowing a part of me relished in the thought of hurting someone. I hate violence, but a part of me likes it, which is the part that I was truly terrified of. I confided in Melissa who in turn went to Dumbledore. She was only a muggle and wanted me to get help, she claims I'm not cursed as did Dumbledore. But something in me knew something was wrong. I'm hoping my time at Hogwarts at least tells me how to fix it. As I find Harry with Hagrid who holds a white owl with black spots on its chest, saying it was Harry's birthday present.

"It's your birthday?" I ask him.

He smiles shyly, "It was yesterday. I live with my aunt and uncle with their son, and I never get anything for my birthday." he turns to Hagrid taking the Owl naming him Hedwig.

Hagrid turns to me with a smile on his face still, "This is a late birthday present for you as well!" he says happily. He moves his other hand from behind his back and shows me an owl as well. This one was all black and had green tips on its wings.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" I shout taking the cage from him. Hagrid told me it was a girl which made me smile more. I name her Jinx.

...

Hagrid checks his watch as he escorts us to the train station. Do they really have a platform called nine and three quarters? I ask Harry the same thing, and just as he was about to question Hagrid, Hagrid tells us he needs to leave us for Hogwarts business. I look around for our platform, playing with my necklace. Harry tries asking an officer, however, he just laughs telling us to move along. "This is just great! How are we supposed to find a platform that doesn't exist?" I try my best to control my anger when I see the carts start to shake, scaring our owls.  
"Calm down Kendra. I'm sure we'll find someone going to our-" Harry tries to explain until a woman shouting catches our attention.

"Always packed with muggles. Platform nine and three quarters this way!" the woman shouts, followed by four kids behind her. They all have red hair. Three of the boys are tall, and two have blue turtleneck sweaters with beige pants and looked exactly the same. The other tall boy had curly hair with a brown sweater with beige pants. The younger boy had short hair and a green jacket. A little girl is clutching the woman's hand, she looks younger than us. She has her hair clipped back, and a pink striped sweater with a skirt.

I look at Harry who has the same thought as we silently follow them to our platform. They stop in front of a brick pillar. The woman tells a boy, Percy to go first. We watch as he walks in front of the pillar and runs at it. My eyes widen as I shout for him to look out, but he vanishes in front of my eyes. The woman looks at me and smiles walking over to me, "Is this your first-year young lady?" I become afraid as I look at her. Surely she wouldn't make fun of me. Harry comes to my rescue asking her how we get onto the platform and tells us it's her son, Ron's, first year as well which is the boy in the green jacket. She explains that we run at the wall to get onto platform nine and three quarters. She tells us to watch as she calls another boy to demonstrate.

"He's not Fred, I am!" one of them shouts in the blue sweater.

"Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother." the other states.

"Sorry, George." she says reluctantly.

One of the boys in the blue sweater faces the pillar. "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" he says as he disappears through the wall. The other boy in the blue sweater follows right behind him. The woman tells Harry to try it, he looks at me and I decide to take his turn. I look at the wall and take a deep breath. I start to jog holding tight onto my cart, and I feel myself walk through the wall, only to come out to another platform on the same side. I look up at the sign and notice it matches the ticket 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Interesting platform entrance." I say astonished. Harry appears behind me, followed by Ron with his mother and I assume little sister. She tells us to hurry before we miss the train, making me give one of the train people my luggage. I tell them to be careful with JInx, making them smile and tell me she's in good hands. I can't find Harry so I walk onto the train to find a seat.

I notice a lot of kids on the train. More than I thought. I look for an empty compartment and I hit someone's shoulder, making me almost fall. I close my eyes and brace myself for the hard landing until I feel a hand grab mine pulling me toward them.

"Be careful! Not everyone will stop you from falling." a blonde boy with grey eyes. He smiles looking at me.

"Thank you. I was just trying to find my friend, but I can't seem to find him." I say looking to the side to see if I see Harry.

"You can share a compartment with us." the blonde says looking at his friends. "They don't mind do you, Crabbe? Goyle?" The boys shake their heads smiling at me.

I feel relieved and nod my head as the blonde grabs my hand and drags me to an empty compartment. Blondy sits next to me on the left side while the boys named Crabbe, and Goyle sit across from us. I play with my necklace while they get settle in.

"So you hope to be in Slytherin?" the blond asks me.

I look at him remembering what Dumbledore taught me. There were four houses the first years could get sorted in. Gryffindors wear red and gold. They stand for courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Their mascot is a lion. The Hufflepuff house stands for hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. They have the colors yellow and black with a badger mascot. The Ravenclaw house has intelligence, learning, wisdom, and wit. Their colors are blue and bronze with an Eagle mascot. The Slytherin house stands for ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Their house colors are green and silver with a Serpent mascot. Being able to talk to snakes, I remembered this one more than the other houses. It was the house I was hoping to get into. I nod my head at the blonde boy, "What's your name?" I ask him.

"Draco Malfoy," he says smiling. He points to the boys across from us. "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Vincent is a short chubby kid with short brown hair. Gregory isn't as chubby and he is taller than Vincent with brown curly hair. "What's your name?" Draco asks me.

Before I can answer, a woman interrupts us asking if we would like anything from the trolly. I shake my head offering to buy the boys something but they all shake their heads as the woman moves on. Draco looks at me, most likely waiting for an answer.

"I'm Kendra Riddle." I say shyly.

Draco smiles more, "Pretty name Kendra." he looks at my necklace, "I also really like your necklace. You like snakes?"

I nod my head, "They always fascinated me. Green is also my favorite color."

Draco smiles bigger, "You were born to be in Slytherin then!" He exclaims happily.

The train ride would take a day to get to Hogwarts. Vincent and Gregory are asleep beside us as Draco and I continue to talk. I learn his family is purebloods, both his parents are Wizards. His family is also one of the wealthiest wizarding families; his father is a part of the Ministry of Magic. I share with him about how I live with my cousin Melissa. I share my talent of talking to snakes which Draco tells me is parseltongue and how I sometimes can't control my magic. Draco falls asleep during our conversation. I take this time to look out the window as I play with my necklace, wondering what Hogwarts will be like. Will I learn to control my magic? Which House will I be sorted into? What house will Harry and Ron be sorted into? I feel my eyes grow heavy, and slowly, I fall into a deep sleep.

...

We're on our way to Hogwarts! Next chapter we will find out which house Kendra will be sorted into. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hear distant snickering and a loud smack as I slowly wake up.

"Goyle, shut up before you wake her up." Draco whispers harshly. I turn my head and realize I'm leaning on something soft. I open my eyes slowly, I'm leaning on Draco's shoulder. "Bloody idiots, you woke her up."

I abruptly sit up, "I'm sorry Draco! You should have woken me up if I was bothering you." I say panicking.

Draco shakes his head, "I didn't mind. These two wouldn't shut up, I would have let you sleep longer." he says hissing at the boys.

We hear that we're a few minutes from Hogwarts and decide to put our school robes on. Draco rushes the boys out of the compartment and they all stand outside to guard me while I change. Dracon went after me then Vincent and Gregory. The train comes to an abrupt stop, informing us we have arrived. The two boys exit first, while Draco follows them. Before he leaves the compartment he looks at me, "I know you've never been around a lot of people before, if you feel scared, just hold onto me okay?" he tells me quietly. I nod my head, gripping my necklace with my one hand and gripping Draco's sleeve with the other. He turns his head and smiles at me, leading me out. I spot Harry in front of Hagrid talking, and I wave at Hagrid who waves back. I saw Harry get on a boat a few up from us. I spot the tiny boats and watch the boys enter it and notice it rocks. Draco hops on and turns to me, extending his hand, helping me into the boat. I manage to get on the boat but freak out when it rocks again, and I grip his hand, as the boat shakes a little. Draco whispers to me, telling me it's ok, and I feel myself calm down. I watch as we approach a Castle lit up with torches staring at the beautiful school which would be my home for the next few years.

We dock, getting off the boat, and walk up the entrance as we wait by a closed door. I grab Draco's sleeve as he walks up to the front of the line. The walls are made of stone lit with stone fire pillars and metal torches hanging from the walls. I spot Harry to my right who's with Ron, the boy we saw at the station. I loosen my grip and tap on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, there you are! We were looking for you on the train." Harry says to me.

Before I can introduce my new friends, Dracon beats me to it, "It's true then." he says, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." he leans against the stone wall on the stairs. All the kids whisper when Draco says Harry's name. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." he points at the two boys next to him, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he stands in front of Harry.

Ron laughs, making me glare at him, "What's so funny about his name?" I ask him.

"Kendra calm down…" Harry tries to interrupt.

"I see you know my friend Kendra," Draco says to Harry.

"We got our school supplies together." Harry tells him, wondering what's going on.

Draco directs his attention to the red-haired boy, "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours." He stands back taking the boy in, "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He looks at Harry, "You'll soon find out that other wizard families are better than others Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort." Draco glances at Ron, extending his hand to Harry.  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." he tells Draco and looks at me, "Kendra, do you want to walk in with us?"

I look at Harry and Draco as they wait for my answer. I hesitate when I notice Ron is glaring at me, which angers me. "Just what are you glaring at Ron?" I ask walking up to him. My anger gets the better of me as the torches seem to burn fiercer, making everyone gasp. Ron looks up, looking terrified and Harry looks torn wondering which side to take. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around about to yell. I bite my tongue as my anger instantly vanishes, as I look at an older woman in a green dress and matching pointy hat. She looks at me sternly, as Draco takes my hand pulling me out of the way as she announces she's ready for us. The students begin to follow and I instantly feel bad for yelling at Ron. I grip onto Draco's sleeve again so I don't lose him as we all follow the woman. We pass a set of staircases and a set of doors open as we walk into a huge room with students sitting at tables watching us. I squeeze Draco harder, making him hold my hand pulling me next to him. We stop in front of a stool, as the woman picks up a hat with a scroll. I look past her seeing two familiar faces, Hagrid and Dumbledore. I wave shyly at Dumbledore, thinking he won't see me, but instead, he nods at me smiling as he watches all of us.

"As I call your name, you shall come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." the woman tells us. The first name she calls is a girl, Hermoine Granger. I recognized her from the stairs, she was standing next to Ron. Ron called her mental and surprisingly Harry agreed which made me upset. I was about to say something, but Draco shook his head at me. Hermoine is sorted into Gryffindor as the table next to us cheers loudly. Draco's name was called next. I try my best not to panic from being in a crowd by myself. I have no one to hold onto anymore, making me feel weak. I start to get angry with myself. He must have said something earlier to Vincent and Gregory because they moved closer to me after he walked away. Before the woman could put the hat on him, the sorting hat yelled Slytherin, making the far left table cheer. The list continues. The boys left me shortly after Draco was called. I grip my necklace feeling scared surrounded by people who looked at me strangely. I was getting angry, why were they staring at me? I looked to Dumbledore, silently pleading to leave the room. Can other wizards sense each other? Dumbledore looks at me and silently holds up a finger as Ron's name is called next. He is placed in Gryffindor as well. Harry's name is called next. The whole room becomes silent as Harry sits on the stool. Dumbledor even sits up straighter.

The hat is placed on his head and suddenly begins talking, "Hm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you." I look around and see Draco glaring at Harry as the sorting hat debates to put him in Slytherin. I see Harry whisper and the hat acknowledges his thoughts, as he is sorted into Gryffindor as well. The table cheers even louder for Harry as the adults clap at the table in the very front.

"Kendra-" the woman stops speaking looking at Dumbledore who nods at her. "Kendra Riddle." The room goes silent for me as well as I see the adults whispering to each other at the table. I look at Dumbledore who stands up, I see curious faces on all the students over the attention.

"Do you see her necklace?" a voice says.

"She even dresses like a Slytherin." another says I approach the stool.

I try and keep my anger in control as I look at the woman holding the hat and she smiles, almost like she is scared of me. One of the adults dressed in black looks at me with wonder, and I spot Dumbledore motioning for me to sit. I hesitantly sit on the stool as I feel the hat be placed on my head.

"Hm. Another difficult one, Kendra Riddle. Plenty of courage as well. Very intelligent mind and a very loyal one even. There's talent," he states. I become even more nervous as the hat talks. I look around and spot Draco, with a hopeful smile. I keep my eyes on him, feeling myself relax a bit. "Oh yes. Very difficult indeed. You have greatness in you. Also a thirst for something, It's all here in your head. However, only one house will fit you best." the hat pauses as the whole room leans in to hear what house I belong too.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouts. The Slytherin table cheers. I sigh in relief. Before the hat is taken off me, I look at the Gryffindor table and see a pair of sad eyes that belong to Harry. I look behind me to Dumbledore who is talking to the man in black I spotted before. I walk to Draco who pushes Vincent over to make room for me. I get a bunch of congratulations from my table as Draco grabs my hand to sit me down next to him. I thought Dumbledore would be happy, but he seems worried as he sits back in his chair and he looks at me. I try to shake it off as Draco smiles big at me.

"I knew you were going to be in Slytherin." he states. Vincent and Gregory snicker at him which makes Draco glare at them.

"I don't think Harry approves, or Dumbledore for that matter." I say sadly.

"Don't give Potter another thought." Draco says, "Dumbledore should be proud you're in Slytherin." he says confidently. When I turn back to Dumbledore, he raises his glass at me, smiling. _Maybe I just imagined it._

Everyone's name was eventually called. Some more students came to Slytherin, others went to Gryffindor, some went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When everyone settled down. The woman tapped on her glass quieting everyone. "May I have your attention please." She says smiling.

Dumbledore quickly stands up looking at everyone, "Let the feast begin." he extends his hands. At the same time, a bunch of food suddenly appears in front of us making everyone gasp. I was still astonished by everything I've seen, this time was no different. Draco helps get food on my plate and smacks Vincent and Gregory's hands from hogging plates.

I see the man in black talking to someone with a purple turban tied around his head, giving me a weird feeling. "Draco?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks me, giving me his attention.

"Who are the adults at the big table over there?" I ask him.

He gives me a weird look, "Oh I forgot, no one told you much about this school." He points to the man in black first. "That is Professor Snape. He teaches potions, and he's also the head of our house." Draco states.

A girl interrupted us, she was one of the ones who welcomed me into Slytherin. "He's also been after Quirrel's job for years." she points to the man next to Snape, "That's professor Quirrel. The one with the big Turban on his head. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Next to him with the fancy-looking hat is Madame Hooch, she'll be teaching you how to fly on a broomstick." she stops talking and looks at me, "I'm sorry. My name is Gemma Farley, I'm your house prefect. If you have any questions, you can come and ask me anything." she smiles at me.

Gemma continued down the line of teachers for me. The woman who did the sorting ceremony was Professor Minerva McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration and also sends out letters to future students as headmistress. She told me Dumbledore wasn't a teacher, however, he was the headmaster of the school. She finished listing off the teachers. I wouldn't remember everyone's name.

Finally, the feast was over. Gemma is instructing us to keep up as she was showing us to our common rooms. I grab Draco's sleeve again once everyone starts to crowd us again. Instead, Draco grabs my hand, "I'll keep you close. Don't want you wandering off." he begins to lead me with the rest of our house. I notice the rest of the houses move in different locations. Two groups go up the staircase while our house and another group move down the stairs.

"Our house is located in the dungeons. The stairs like to change so be careful coming to the common room." Gemma informs us.

I look around at the castle. It looks so much bigger on the inside. The walls are made of stone. Different portraits are hung all over the walls, and they were moving? "Draco the paintings move." I say tugging on his hand.

"Yeah, they do that." he laughs.

We go down a round, narrow staircase leading to a dimly lit hallway.

"The potions room is near our common room which is down this hallway." she says as we enter a small hallway with our house colors. "This is called the Slytherin dungeon. The password changes every year. The password this year is 'Pure-blood', don't forget it, if you do you get locked out. If that does happen, find Professor Snape and he will give you the password."

We enter the common room. It has a fireplace on the left wall as you walk in. Couches are set up in front of it. Behind them is a table with chairs and two bookcases on either side. The windows show our view of the water.

"Gemma?" I ask getting her attention. Suddenly all eyes are on me. "Why is there water out the window?"

She smiles, "Good question Kendra. Our common room is actually under the lake next to Hogwarts."

Draco smiles thinking it's cool. I, on the other hand, was getting scared of one of the windows suddenly breaking. "Draco what if something happens and I freak out. Stuff tends to break if I can't control my emotions."

Gemma answers for him, "The glass is spellbound to not break for anything. Is there an issue?" she asks me, "As your prefect, I need to be aware of everything."

"I, uh," I play with my necklace, "I have trouble keeping my emotions in check. I'm able to do it. But if I get too emotional, things tend to happen. I set a fire on my desk, or glass breaks and furniture move somewhere." I tell her honestly. I was waiting for her to say I was a freak. But instead, she did the opposite.

"The windows won't break as I said. But if you ever feel like you're losing control, I'll get Professor Snape and we can talk it out okay? I believe Dumbledore knows, correct?" she asks me politely. I nod my head at her. "Well, I'll let Professor Snape know. In the meantime try not to think about it ok?" She smiles and walks away leading everyone to their sleeping quarters. The boys all slept in rooms with five beds in each room. The girls were across the hall on the other side of the common room, with the same setup. I unpack my trunk, decorating the area of my bed. We each had one night stand and a trunk at the foot of the bed. I put the picture of Melissa on my nightstand, and put my clothes in the trunk. I put my empty trunk under the bed as I walk out into the common room sitting beside the fireplace with a book of spells. Gemma is handing out schedules for everyone. She spots me, looking for my name through the stack of papers she has. Handing me my sheet, she walks away calling Draco's name and handing him his sheet.

"What classes do you have?" Draco asks, sitting next to me.

"I have Transfiguration, Potions, Flying, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology," I say looking at Draco's sheet, "What do you have?" I ask him.

"Same as you." he tells me, "Least I'll know someone in my classes. Sit next to me?" he asks me.

I nod my head as he leaves me alone to read my book. I have potions tomorrow, so I go to my trunk to get a head start.


End file.
